Rose Amerson
Rose Amerson (VAF010) is the third and current dominant female of the Amerson Mob. She was born on April 24, 2008 along with her brother Waterfall Amerson (VAM007). Her mother and father, Bertha and Galaxy, were the dominant pair at the time. Rose was a young female when her mother passed away in 2010, and her father along with many of the groups males went roving. Her older sister Lilly became the dominant female. In this same year she was left in charge of babysitting 7 of the groups pups, but she was attacked by the Topaz Mob, they killed the pups, but Rose escaped with her life. Lilly got pregnant several more times, and she evicted every female in the group, excluding Rose. On April 6, 2012 Lilly was bitten by a Cape Cobra and killed by it. Due to Rose being the eldest female she automatically took over. Her nephew Squeak became the dominant male. The two continued to produce a couple of litters for the next couple of years. In 2013, the Topaz Mob attacked the burrow and killed her pups, the same thing occurred in 2015. In 2014, four rovers from the Kung Fu Mob invaded the group and stole the dominant male position from Squeak, and soon him and two other males roved and never returned. Dexter, a roving male, became the dominant male. The presence of the four males meant that the other females could become pregnant. Justice, Demi, Scorpio, and Buttons all became pregnant. Each one of them was evicted and now has gone on to form their own group Waltons. On August 1, 2016 Rose was leading her family across a road and she was killed by a moving car. A day later Sophie rose to the position as dominant female. First Litter born on June 22, 2012, Fathered by Squeak Apollo Amerson (VAM015), Oakland Amerson (VAM016), and Sophie Amerson (VAF018) Second Litter born on September 14, 2012, Fathered by Squeak Arrecha Amerson (VAF019) and La Concha (VAF020) Third Litter born on March 6, 2013, Fathered by Squeak VAF021, VAF022, and VAM017 Fourth Litter born on June 5, 2013, Fathered by Rover Bookie Amerson (VAM018), Dookie Amerson (VAM019), and Fookie Amerson (VAF023) Fifth Litter born on March 27, 2014, Fathered by Dexter ''' Meowth Amerson (VAM020) and Persian Amerson (VAM021) '''Sixth Litter born on June 12, 2014, Fathered by Dexter Muqin Amerson (VAF024), Luqin Amerson (VAF025), and Buqin Amerson (VAM022) Seventh Litter born on August 28, 2014, Fathered by Rover ''' Booboo Amerson (VAF026), Joanna Amerson (VAF027), and Honey Amerson (VAF028) '''Eighth Litter born on February 23, 2015, Fathered by Rover VAM023, VAM024,VAM025, and VAF029 Ninth Litter born on August 28, 2015, Fathered by Dexter Lan Pop Amerson (VAF030), Coca Cola Amerson (VAF031), and Waverly Wizard Amerson (VAM026) Tenth Litter born on July 4, 2016, Fathered by Dexter Carlos (VAM027), DJ (VAM028), Brooster (VAM029), Sparkle (VAF031), and Jeanne D'Arc (VAF032) Category:Amerson meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Dominant females Category:Deceased Meerkats